My Almost Happily Ever After
by Kasamyra
Summary: Randi had just about given up on her life, and that of her baby's, but once again, Carlisle saves the day. The only thing is that Randi didn't want to be saved. 3 years after BD.
1. Death

How did it come to this?

I only wanted a normal life for me and my baby.

I only wanted to exist.

Is that too much to ask for?

To exist in this world full of pain.

This world full of hurt.

This world full of mysteries.

And yet I lay here, the blackness consuming me. I can here someone crying in the distance. A shrill, loud cry. Do I know them? Have I hurt them? I wish they wouldn't cry over me. I was nothing in this world. My purpose was to exist. Nothing more. But then I had to screw it up by becoming pregnant. How could I be so selfish as to bring an innocent life into this hell? At least now he, or she, would never have to face this horrible place. I had failed in bringing them into this world. I remember, just hours ago I was ready. I was feeling fine. I was... happy. And then something went wrong. My body won't listen to me. Everything hurts. My vision is getting darker and darker. My only comfort is that I won't be in pain for much longer. I can feel it there, in my conscious. The deep emptiness of death as it wraps itself around me. I can smell the blood, taste it in the air. Is it mine? It can't be mine, if I had lost that much blood it must mean that I was dead. But I was. Death's icy fingers wrapped around my struggling heart. It was almost an embrace. A cold, somehow welcoming, embrace. I closed my sightless eyes and submitted myself to the comfort of death. My heart slowed even more. I could hear the beeping of the machines around me and I focused my mind on them as they slowed.

I was almost asleep. Almost gone. I could feel death's kingdom waiting for me, seconds away. The pain in my mortal body became unbearable. Like fire was burning through all of my veins. I could almost hear, rather then feel, my muscles as they ripped apart and reformed. Someone was breaking my bones. Hitting me over and over. For some reason, my heart kept on beating, even though I willed it to stop, wished for it even.

This was like no pain I had ever felt before, and I wanted it to end. I threw myself into the cold of deaths arms, telling it to take me now. Pleading for it to take me away from this pain.

For some reason, I felt it draw away from me. Like it was pushing me away, back towards the pain. And the pain grew. For what felt like hours, I pushed the pain away from me, only to have it return two times stronger. My broken bones prevented me from moving, but I could feel them mending. I could feel every fiber of my being tear apart and reform, as strong as metal. Stronger even.

But my strength was quickly consumed by the fire which I could feel manifested in every cell of my blood. The fire traveled slowly through my veins heading for my heart.

I could feel my heart explode with pain as it struggled to keep beating. Somewhere in my subconscious, I could also hear the beeping of the heart monitor slowing and I could hear people shuffling around me.

And just as slowly as the fire had appeared, it began to fade. My fingers and toes felt oddly warm, but in a comforting way, not a burning way.

It felt like hours as the fire faded from my body until my heart was the only thing left burning.

If this was hell, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

My heart stuttered once, skipping a beat. Twice. I held my breath, waiting to see if it would beat again, or if I was finally free of the pain. One second... two... three...

I was still holding my breath, but I felt no need to take another. My heart had not beat again. I realized that I must be dead. I released my captive breath and was startled to feel my chest sink. Shakily, I drew in another breath, and my chest rose again. But my heart was still not beating.

I opened my eyes slowly.

Yes. I must be dead. There were ten beautiful people sitting around me. They looked like angels. The youngest one, a girl about the age of ten or so, walked up to the bed I lay on and sat carefully by my side.

I couldn't help myself. She seemed so fragile, so breakable, so... unreal. I lifted my hand to touch her porcelain face. I was startled when my hand came into contact with her cheek. She was real.

She slowly lifted her hand to touch my face and suddenly my vision was flooded with images and sounds, telling me and showing me, what these people were. What I had become.

When I opened my eyes again and looked around, I noticed that there was one less person in the room. I sat up against my pillow, pulling my legs to my chest. The one who was missing, a blond haired angel who looked to be about twenty-five or so walked in holding a small bundle. He walked over to the bed and held out the small blue wrapped bundle. Inside the layers of blankets was a very small baby. I looked up with question in my eyes. I was drawn to this small child. I felt a need to protect it, to care for it. As I picked up the bundle gently, the blond angel spoke.

"Randi, this is your son. He was very premature, but we managed to save him before your body killed him."

What he said made no sense. I had died. The baby had died. I know it had. There was no way it could live. The baby wasn't even due for another month and a half.

I looked down into the child's bright green eyes. Yes, he was mine. He had my eyes. I subconsciously held him closer to me as a small black haired girl danced, and I mean danced, up to my side where the other, smaller girl still sat.

"Welcome to our family," the girl said simply, before leaning toward me and giving me a peck on the cheek.

I looked around stunned and realized that I wasn't breathing. I drew in a breath and looked back down at the baby. At my baby.

This wasn't exactly the death that I was expecting, but I guess I would have to make do with it. I always have before.


	2. Time

Time seemed to fly by

Time seemed to fly by

Time seemed to fly by. Well, I guess when you had all the time in the world; you don't notice it slipping by.

I had chosen to stay with the Cullen's. They were a nice family, and Esme was very kind.

It had taken me a while to recuperate from my… death. As soon as I left the hospital that night, I had almost been driven crazy by the burning in my throat, or what Carlisle calls 'thirst'. He told me that it was common for the first few years after my change and that up until I could control myself around humans, I would have to remain in the house. Which was fine by me. I loved the house they had, which was apparently just one of many around the world, all in the northern hemisphere of course. This house was a large, mansion-like house in eastern Alaska, about 50 miles north of Tok. The house was far enough away from humanity that I would not smell even the slightest hint of human blood, as long as I hunted in the north, and close enough that we could still get food and supplies for my son, who I had decided to call Nicholas.

Nicholas, Nick for short, was a very odd child. I say this because he has no scent. I had asked Carlisle about him the second I noticed, which I will admit had been a few weeks because I was so overwhelmed by everything else. He had told me that he had noticed Nick's oddity when he had been born, and while I was being changed, he had told his family, who had confirmed Nick's lack of scent, and had agreed that it would probably be safe to let me see him right after my change.

The first few months after my change had been very hectic. The Cullen's had been about to move from their home in northern Canada, where they had found me, to their current home in Alaska. The only reason they had all been at the hospital was because it was Christmas and everyone had come to see Esme and Carlisle for the holiday. Any other time of the year, the house was occupied only be Esme and Carlisle. A few days after my change, the others went back to their homes, in various places. I had met them all, and I still remember them, for some reason I do not know like photographic memory or something.

Alice, the black haired girl who had kissed me on the cheek that first day, and her husband Jasper were both going to collage in Germany, which meant they didn't get home often. Rosalie and her husband Emmett were currently living in Maine, very close to where Bella and her husband Edward lived with their daughter Renesmee and the newest member to the Cullen family, besides me of course, Brandon, who was just under three years old. Well, I mean, he had been a vampire for just under three years. He was 17 when he was changed.

Carlisle said something about a werewolf, no wait, a shape shifter who changes into a wolf, who lives with Bella and Edward as well, but I have never met him.

It has been a little over 4 months since my change, and Nick was getting bigger all the time. He now weighed almost 11 pounds, which is about 5 more pounds then when he was born. And he was now about a foot and a half long. He had light brown, curly hair and bright green eyes framed by long eyelashes. He had a cute little baby nose and he loved to smile. Alice had gone a bit crazy with shopping, which I am told is common for her, when we had first met. She had bought at least five years worth of clothes in all different colors and sizes for Nick and she had even bought clothes for me.

Carlisle had told me about Alice's 'talent' to explain how he knew I was going to die, and I had asked him if all vampires had such 'talents'. He had explained about Edward and Bella and Jasper and Nessie as well, and he had told me that if I had any 'talents' they would show up within the next year. And since they had not come yet, I wasn't expecting anything.

The first time I had gone hunting, with Esme, was fun. It startled me to watch someone as gentile and kind as Esme kill an animal and drink its blood, but soon after I caught the hang of it and began to hunt alone.

I spent most of my time in this new house either outside in the gardens behind the house, or down by the river that ran about half a mile to the east of the house, reading or playing with Nick or listening to music. Once Carlisle had learned of my love of books and music, he had brought home enough books to have a library and enough cds that I could open a music store. And no matter how much I protested the family spending money on me, they did anyway. So eventually I had just stopped objecting.

Currently, I was sitting on my favorite rock be the river, holding my son on my lap, half listening to my newest gift from the Cullen's, an i-pod, and staring out across the wide river, and into the mountains in the distance. I had always wanted to live near mountains when I was a human because the town I grew up in was far away from any of the beautiful but deadly wonders. And now I had my wish.

And as much as I hated to admit it, I was beginning to enjoy this new life.


End file.
